<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ficlet Giveaway by apostapal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944574">Ficlet Giveaway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal'>apostapal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A variety of pieces I've done for a giveaway I did on Twitter! c: Figured I'd post them here (and more as I finish) so they're easier to find and read.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some werewolf boys for @elennuman on Twitter! SFW piece.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To love a werewolf is to love and hate the moon in equal measure. It’s a life that Gabriel, all things considered, has adjusted to well. Like the ebb and flow of the tide his heart empties and fills with the pull of the moon and how the light pulls his love away from him once a month. Some months, unfortunately, are harder than others.</p><p>He misses Jack when he’s gone, always. They’re so intertwined in each other’s lives that even an evening absence is noticed. At first, he simply tries to distract himself. But when the longing gets a bit too hard one evening he goes outside to watch the moon and stars.</p><p>It’s there that an idea occurs to him; to simply… call to his love. Beckon him home. It’s a silly thought, unlikely to work, but he considers it too long not to. He doubts Jack could ever hear him anyway but he still can’t help but try and summon him.</p><p>“Jack…” he sighs, leaning on his elbow and watching the treeline.</p><p>After a long moment… nothing. To be expected. He shakes his head at himself, somewhat ashamed. But then, a noise.</p><p>Jack, in all his full moon phase glory, trots out from the trees and up to the porch as if it is perfectly normal. Wary at first, Gabriel hops to his feet but then… stops. Jack’s lacking the usual snarls and bared fangs of his normal feral behavior. Cautiously, he reaches a hand out.</p><p>“Jack?” he says again.</p><p>Jack whines and steps closer to him. Eventually, he’s able to nose at Gabriel’s hand. Gentle, almost as cautious as Gabriel himself.</p><p>“Are you ready to come home?” Gabriel asks him softly. Jack whines again and steps closer. “Come here.”</p><p>Jack takes another step nearer and then, suddenly, shifts back. Under the full glory of the bright moon he’s suddenly human and falling at Gabriel’s feet. Gabriel fumbles to catch him before he injures himself, grabbing him up in a protective hug.</p><p>“How…”</p><p>He shakes his head, dismissing the question, and nuzzles at Jack’s hair before scooping him up and toting him inside. The how, really, isn’t terribly important. Jack’s home. Jack’s there to share their bed and curl sleepily up to him. And the moon, for once, can’t compare to the pull that Gabriel has over him instead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some naughty vampire/werewolf content for @grovesteps on Twitter. NSFW piece!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel thinks he knows what to expect. He knows about werewolves--he’s spent time around a few. He’s partied with a ton. He knows, he assumes, what to expect of Jack’s first full moon living with him.</p><p>He is wrong.</p><p>At first, he assumes that things are going to go far easier than he thought. Jack’s a giant puppy compared to other full phase werewolves he’s known. But he’s in the middle of making sure Jack’s settled for the night when the issue comes up.</p><p>Jack reaches for him, dragging him closer, and noses at his neck. There’s a low rumble in the back of his throat and Gabriel blinks, wriggling in his grasp.</p><p>“Don’t go,” Jack growls, voice husky and low.</p><p>“You know the drill, baby,” Gabriel replies, patient. He gives Jack’s chest a gentle pat. “You’ve got to go to bed.”</p><p>“Not tired,” he drawls. Jack noses further up his neck, nipping under his ear. “You should help wear me out.”</p><p>Gabriel hesitates. The hand on Jack’s chest rubs gently through his fur. “Do you mean to tell me that all those rumors about werewolves are right?” he asks.</p><p>Jack gives a gruff laugh. He keeps nuzzling at Gabriel’s neck, breathing in his scent. His free hand slides down to grasp at Gabriel’s ass.</p><p>“What rumors?”</p><p>“The ones about how the moon makes you horny,” Gabriel coos, rubbing at Jack’s chin.</p><p>“You make me horny,” Jack counters, “wanna see what the big bad wolf can do, little vampire?”</p><p>Gabriel’s not entirely sure how they get from that moment to him in Jack’s lap, bouncing on his dick while the wolf held him close but… there he was, all the same. Jack was by no means small, of course, but now was so much more. And there was the growing knot at the base, begging to slip inside him as Jack helped him move.</p><p>“Like it?” Jack all but purrs, nuzzling at his throat while Gabriel whimpered.</p><p>“Y-yeah,” he gasps. “Is this--gonna wear you out?”</p><p>Jack just chuckles and nips at his throat. “Oh, eventually,” he growls. “But I’ve still got some time.”</p><p>“Good thing I don’t need to sleep,” the vampire replies with a breathy laugh.</p><p>And Jack just rumbles happily at him. “It’s going to be a good full moon, angel.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some hurt/comfort for drunk Jack for @accelgors on Twitter. SFW piece.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room smelled like whiskey. When Reaper stepped into the small cabin his foot knocked over a few bottles and he fumbled to stop from causing more to topple. Narrowing his eyes, he scanned the room curiously before pinpointing what he’d come for—or, rather, who.</p><p>“Jack?” he murmured, stepping around a pile of dirty clothes and toward a bed shoved in a corner of the room. “What have you been doing?”</p><p>It was, of course, a rhetorical question. But it helped to figure out where they were if he got Jack to answer.</p><p>Jack rolled over in bed with an annoyed grunt. He squinted in the dark at the wraith. He shook his head. “You shouldn’t be here,” he warned, voice wobbly. It occurred to Gabriel that he sounded even drunker than he usually was at these times.</p><p>“Neither should you,” Gabriel replied, sitting down on the bed next to the lump that was Jack. “You’re too easy to find.”</p><p>“You’ll get in trouble hanging around me, big bad man,” Jack drawled, wiggling a finger at him. Gabriel snorted. “I went and fucked over your life once already, Gabe, got you killed… you should’ve learned your lesson by now.”</p><p>Gabriel shrugged, kicking his boots off before flopping sideways into bed facing Jack. “I never did learn easy,” he replied blandly. “Are you here to wallow, then?” Jack shrugged. “Come on, Jack. You’ve been doing so well.”</p><p>“It won’t last,” Jack replied quietly. “Never will.”</p><p>“Only because you don’t think you deserve it to,” Gabriel countered, gently cupping his face. “You have to try to make things go well. Remember?”</p><p>Jack sighed, leaning in closer, and pressed his forehead to Gabriel’s. “I have a headache,” he said quietly.</p><p>Gabriel just gave a sympathetic smile and rubbed at the back of his head. “Probably already getting a hangover,” he replied. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” In a few ways, just like they always did for each other...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reaper gets DP'd by Jack and 76 for @airafleeza on Twitter. NSFW piece (obviously lmao).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack gripped at Reaper’s hips, thrusting into him, and squeezed his eyes shut. He whimpered, body tight around both cocks inside him, and dug his claws into the sheets.</p>
<p>“How are you, gorgeous?” 76 breathed, cupping his face. Reaper whined in the back of his throat. “Feel good?”</p>
<p>“Ah—yeah…”</p>
<p>Jack tightened his grip slightly. All he could think about in the cloud of his brain was Gabriel; and the knowledge that he, too, would make these tiny little whines when fucked. How Jack was certain he could pull these noises from the younger one too. If only… if only.</p>
<p>“Don’t come yet,” 76 growled, voice low. Reaper shivered, ducking his head to his chest and whining. “Don’t,” he repeated, warning. “You can do it.”</p>
<p>Jack works his hips harder, deeper. Reaper’s thighs shake under him. He hears 76 chuckle.</p>
<p>“The punk making it harder on you, angel?”</p>
<p>Reaper reached back and grabbed Jack’s hips, shaky hand trying to slow him. Jack grabbed his hand, hunching forward over him and pinning both of his hands to the sheet while fucking harder into him. Reaper made a sobbing noise, writhing under him, and 76 shifted to bite down on Reaper’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Let him come,” Jack grunted, pumping his hips faster and feeling Reaper tremble under him.</p>
<p>76 snorted, rolling his eyes at him and jerking his hips up to start thrusting into Reaper too. “It’s better when he waits,” he replied smoothly. “You’ll see.”</p>
<p>When 76 finally let him, Reaper came so hard his body felt almost painfully tight around Jack’s cock. He pulled out, heated and frantic, and jerked himself off shakily before coming all over his back. Meanwhile, the second Jack was done 76 rolled and pinned Reaper to the mattress.</p>
<p>Overstimulated and pliant, Reaper splayed his legs apart and whimpered shakily while 76 fucked into him until he finally came inside him. Pulling out, he smiled and reached a hand down to push his fingers to his hole, trying to keep his cum inside him.</p>
<p>“Ready for round two yet, angel?” 76 asked playfully.</p>
<p>Reaper laughed weakly and threw an arm over his face. “God,” he groaned. “You’re gonna kill me, baby.”</p>
<p>And Jack watched, a weird feeling of envy in his chest, as 76 chuckled and leaned down to kiss Reaper.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>